When Drinking Games Go Wrong
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Reno loves to drink and to challenge people. What happenes when both mix together? Who knows, but what happens when he meets his match at both? Anything can happen. Warning Renaj Yaoi!
1. 1st Challenge

**Chapter 1. 1st Challenge**

He drowned another shot and smiled evilly at his opponent across the table. He was going down and he would go to any lengths to be the Remnant, even at the risk of alcohol poisoning.

**2 Hours Earlier**

Reno sat back with a sigh and stretched his aching hand. The final report was done and he could leave. Glancing at Rude's now empty desk, he scowled angrily and shoved his chair back.

Rude had finished and hour ago and had left him all alone in the big office to finish his part of the reports._ 'So much for my_ **partner **_offering to help me out!'_ He sighed and let that thought fade away. Of course Rude had wanted to leave early. He had a mission in the morning and wanted to get as much sleep as possible.

He picked up his stack of paper and threw them in the wire basket on his desk for the purpose of holding said reports. Tseng would either get them before he left or pick them up in the morning.

Walking out of the office, he slammed the door with a loud slam. He grinned at it for a moment, than walked down the hall. Swinging his EMR in his hand, he left the Shinra building and headed towards his favorite bar.

7th Heaven came into view ten minutes later and he sped up. Opening the door, he saw that Tifa was behind the counter and grinned. He was glad he had brought his money with him. He didn't want to put it on his tab; she charged a large amount of interest when it came to paying off you tab.

He walked in and sat on a stool in front of her and greeted her. "Hey Tifa, what's going on yo?"

She glanced at him, than sigh. "The usual, I presume?" she asked him.

He laughed and nodded. She came back with a tankard of beer and set it in front of him.

Taking a sip, he felt his tense shoulders relax. Rude may have his own way of relaxing before a mission, but this was his. Even though he wasn't going on the mission tomorrow, he still liked to relax.

Taking another sip, he glanced around the room. Usually this place was packed around this time. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced into one of the bars shadowy corners. All he saw was bright white hair and black leather, and he knew who it was.

Smiling, he stood and walked over with his glass in his hand. As he got closer, he noticed which of the Remnants it was and his smile broadened. He always did like messing with Kadaj.

"Well, well. Looks like the little Remnant likes to do something after all." He looked down in his bright green eye and grinned again when he saw irritation flash behind his eye. He watched his cat slit narrow until only a sliver could be seen.

"Hmm, if it isn't one of Shinra's dogs out for a stroll off his leash. What do you want, Turk?" He glared at him.

"Oh nothing, just came to see what you were doing." He replied, blowing off his remark.

"Nothing that concerns you, Turk." He paused for a moment than asked, "Why?"

"Oh no real reason, you just looked you needed to be bugged by someone." He grinned down at him.

"Just go away, Turk." He turned back to his glass.

Ignoring him, he sat down on the chair opposite him. Taking another sip, he felt himself relax more. Yes this was what he needed at the moment.

"Why?" he asked. He looked at him. "What, are you afraid of me, intimidated?" He felt himself grin as shock and anger flashed across Kadaj's face.

"You wish, stupid Turk. I'm better than you at near about most things, well except stupidity, clumsiness, and falling on your face. You excel at those." He growled the last part. His eyes filled with controlled rage.

"Ha, I bet I could beat you at anything, even drinking." He had yelled this statement out and glared at the remnant.

"Alright, how about we can have this little contest now? I'm sure you won't mind." He glanced across the room at Tifa and said, "Two bottles of…" He glanced at Reno, "What do you want to work with?"

"It doesn't matter." He sat back down and waited for Kadaj to gather everything they would need.

"Two bottles of scotch than, and two shot glasses." He tuned back to Reno. "So what are the stakes?"

Reno got a great idea in his head and nearly fell to the floor as he laughed. "Alright, if I win, you have to wear a Lolita dress."

"Fine." He replied stiffly. "But if I win, you have to wear a maid's outfit." Reno shut up at that comment. He hadn't though ahead again and gotten pulled into his own scheme.

"Fine." He replied in a surly voice. At that moment, the door opened and in walked Tseng and Elena. They stopped talking when the noticed Reno and who he sat with. Tifa carried the tray laden with the scotch and glasses.

"Here, and don't make a mess in here." She walked back behind the counter to get Tseng and Elena's order.

"What are they up to?" Tseng asked as Tifa handed him his drink.

"Oh, the usual, Reno's challenged Kadaj to drinking match." She handed Elena her glass.

"He's so immature. Though I'm surprised Kadaj was brought down to his level." She took a sip and turned to watch the two as the poured the scoth into their glasses.

"Well, you know Kadaj has a temper. Probably Reno got his temper going and he agreed to this match." He glanced at the door. "And look who's here."

In walked Rude pushing Rufus in his wheel chair. "Hey." He said to them as he drew near. He looked annoyed.

"I thought you had gone home Rude?" Tseng asked.

"I was going home, but I was asked by Rufus here to help him with something, and than he dragged me down here for no reason." He tried to sound angry, but it just sounded like he didn't care anymore. He followed Elena's line of sight. "Hm, Reno at it again?"

"Ya, he doesn't know when to stop." Elena said and turned back to them. "Ten bucks on Reno."

"The same here." Tseng replied. Rude nodded his head for the bet.

"Ten on Kadaj." Rufus looked at them. "Well someone needs to bet on him." They all turned to look at the competing two.

Reno was starting to feel the effects and looked at Kadaj. He didn't even look winded. "Wanabe Sephiroth." He mumbled to him.

"Filthy Turk." He answered to him after he set his glass down.

"Larva."

"Dumb blonde with an attitude problem." (Note: this is a joke that refers a red head to a blonde.)

"You think your so great don't you?" he was getting dizzy just sitting there.

"I know I'm better than you."

"You will never be better than me!" He yelled and stood up fast. Too fast, he felt the floor coming up to met him. "Shit, shit, shit!" He landed with a heavy thud and passed out.

They all looked at Rufus, than handed him his winnings. They were still in shock over Reno's defeat.

"I guess Kadaj can handle his alcohol better than Reno." Tifa said behind him.

"Why do you say that?" Tseng asked.

"Because before the match he'd already had two bottles of vodka." She turned and walked into the back of the bar.

"I wonder how Reno's going to take this." Rufus thought out loud.

"Sigh, I'll take him home." Rude walked over to them and ignoring Kadaj, picked the unconscious Reno up and threw him over his shoulder and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Aww, poor Reno, so close, but looks like Kadaj was more than a match for him. Will he wear the dress? Of course. This story came about because of a very odd conversation with NightshadeULF (Kadaj) on Deviantart and was later followed by the picture of Reno in the maids outfit. I hope you enjoy this odd story and please comment.


	2. Of Dresses and Plans of Revenge

**Chapter 2. Of Dresses and Plans of Revenge**

Reno awoke to the feeling of someone pounding a sludge hammer on his head. Groaning he opened his eye slowly knowing what would happen if he didn't let the adjust. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his whole head hurt with each throb of his heart.

He tried to sit up, but the room swam in his vision. Stopping, he took a breath to steady himself than he sat up full swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He let his head rest in his hands as he waited for everything to stop spinning.

Standing slowly, he shuffled his way towards the bathroom hoping a hot shower would ease the ache. He scrubbed his head slowly, easing his hands through his hair, cautious of the ache still throbbing under the skin.

Done with that, he leaned his head against the wall and let the water run over him. He turned his head to the side slightly and let water run into his mouth to rinse it. Swishing slowly, he spit it out and pushed himself off the shower wall.

Getting out he grabbed a towel, dried himself off and pulled on some pants. The ache in his head had ease to a manageable dull ache.

He walked out of the bathroom and froze when he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. Looking, he saw a black garment bag hanging from his door knob. _'When did that get there?' _He wondered to himself and walked forward to investigate.

He stopped in front of it and looked for signs of forced entry into his apartment. Everything looked the same as it always did. Sighing, he grabbed the garment bag and walked to his lone table in the center of the room. He set it down and sat on the couch.

Looking at it suspiciously, he slowly pulled the zipper down. He started to open it and froze in shock at what was in it. He glared down at the maids outfit that was tucked away neatly into the bag. "Damn it! If the fucking remnant was in my apart…" He stopped his rant as the thought struck him. How had he gotten into his apartment? He looked at the door again, but still saw no evidence that someone had broken in.

He turned back to the offending dress and glared at it some more. A thought struck his and he saw a brighter out look, "Maybe it won't fit, than I wont have to wear it." Getting up, he grabbed the bag and walked back into the bathroom.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror. "Damn it! Why?! Why does it fit? Why must I be so fucking skinny?" He stopped his ranting long enough to look at himself in the mirror again. The dress was nearly perfect in fit, except for the chest which was kind of large, but that was just because he didn't have boobs.

He knew he would have to wear it. There had been witnesses to the contest and they would make him wear it. He could just hear Tseng's patronizing voice, _"A Turk must pay off al debt so no on can have advantage over them…blah…blah…blah" _He would make him wear it, just to follow regulations.

Though there was one good thing. All Kadaj had said was that he just had to wear it, he couldn't wear something over it. He walked towards the closet and pulled out his long black trench coat. He glanced out the window and saw that the sky was a cloudy, gloomy gray. It was going to rain and from the looks of the trash flying through the street, it was really windy. Perfect for the trench coat.

He looked at the clock, 6:12. He had a little over fifteen minutes to get to the Shinra building. "Sigh, well here goes nothing." He threw on the trench coat, grabbed his EMR and chugged down a few aspirin for his head ache and walked out the door.

No one noticed his passage as he headed to work. Most were staying inside to avoid the rain. He still kept his hood up so no one would recognize him. He reached the tall building with a few minutes to spare and was feeling a slight lift in hope when he saw who was leaning against the side of the building.

"Shit!" He tried to find an escape route, but it was to late. Kadaj had seen him and was walking towards him. He braced himself and watched him walk towards his spot.

"Well well, what do we have hear. Enjoying the dress Reno?" He put on a burst of speed and yanked the hood off his head.

"SHHH, don't say my name so loud." He demanded and started to walk fast towards the building.

He glanced around than entered, Kadaj following him with a small smile on his lips. He entered the lift and noticed that Kadaj had followed, but it was too late as the elevator doors shut. "Why are you following me?" He demanded, glaring at Kadaj who just smiled.

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to see how you looked in the dress." He chuckled softly as the image flashed through his thoughts.

"Well, you're not going to. I'm keeping this trench coat on all day. So no one will see it." He smirked at the loop hole he had found. They had reached his floor and he stood in front of his and Rude's office door. The light was on, but that was natural. Rude always came to work earlier than he did.

"Go away." He turned back to the door and ignored him as he opened the door. He walked a few feet in before he stopped in shock at what he saw.

Every one was there waiting for him. Even Rufus was there waiting for him. "Shit!" He tried to make a run for it, but Kadaj had shut the door when he'd walked in. He felt someone walk up be hind him, but was too slow as he felt the trench coat yanked off of his body. "Damn it!" He glared at Tseng who only grinned at him.

"Go ahead, laugh. It'll be the last thing you ever do, yo!" He glared at everyone, his hands on his hips as he tightened his grip on his EMR. He could hear someone snickering and turned to see Kadaj holding his side as he pointed at him. He blushed lightly, and looked down. It was than that he noticed what had been written on the apron of the dress. It read "KISS THE MAID" and had little hearts and flowers all over it.

He raised his EMR to smack Kadaj on his head, but Rufus called out, "Reno, none of that now. You made the deal so you have to live with it." He sounded choked up as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Alright everyone, back to work. We can't be hear all day. It's time for you to leave Kadaj." He wheeled his chair over to the door and Tseng opened it. He thought he heard him whisper to him, _good choice_, but he wasn't sure.

He waited for everyone to leave than picked up his trench coat. He flung it onto his desk and sat down with a dejected sigh. _'Oh well, at least that part is over. Now how am I going to get him back…'_

He sat there all day as he did work, well doodled mostly, but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't figure anything out. He didn't work here so he could do something here. He didn't know where he lived so that was out and he didn't know where he like to go, well except for the bar.

He stared dejectedly at his doodle, mostly of Kadaj falling into his traps and than he realized he did have a way of getting at him. The bar was the trick. He would challenge him again and he would win this time. (He has no knowledge that Kadaj can out drink him.) He spent the next hour thinking over his plan and jumped when he heard his alarm go off on the clock on his desk.

Work was over, but he wasn't going to take revenge tonight. He need to wait a until tomorrow when Kadaj had let his guard down some before he could strike. Grabbing his trench coat, he threw it back on and headed for home. Planning the whole way there.

O3O He actually wore it. I'm still in shock. I loved making this chapter. And I loved the surprise waiting for him in his office. You know Kadaj set that whole thing up.

**Kadaj: Well, maybe I did, but they wanted to see it as badly as I did.**

**Reno: That was so unfair. You're lucky Rufus stopped me or I would have pounded you into a bloody pulp.**

**Kadaj: Oh really, you want to have another contest to see if that was a fluke?**

**Reno: Bring it on yo!**

**[They head off to the bar.]**

**Tseng: When will they learn?**

**Rufus: Who knows.**

**[Rude and Elena just shake their heads.]**

Any ways. Here is chapter 2 for you guys. I get chapter three up as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed Reno's humiliation. Please read and comment. 3


	3. 2nd Challenge

**Chapter 3. 2nd Challenge**

Reno glanced at the clock on his desk. 5:00 PM, he could finally leave work. Getting up, he left the papers he had been working on where they fell. It had been two whole days since that fateful day and now he was ready to get his revenge on Kadaj.

He reached the bar, but hesitated. Would he be there? He shrugged, if he wasn't he would arrive soon enough. He made sure of that. He'd asked Tifa and she said he came to the bar at almost the exact time everyday for the last two months. 'Hmm, that's odd. That's when I first really started to come to the bar too. Eh, just a coincidence.' He thought to himself.

He shoved the door open, but instead of going to the bar, he went to one of the tables off to the side. He heard Tifa sigh and mumble out, Not again, but he ignored her. He was out for revenge and wouldn't be distracted.

He'd been sitting there for about ten minutes when he heard another sigh, louder this time. "What do you want mongrel?" Kadaj asked behind him. Reno jumped out of the seat and whirled around to face him.

"Shit, how…when did you…" he glanced at the door, but it didn't give him any answers.

"What is it you want?" he walked around him and sat across from him. Crossing his legs, he leaned back and glared up at him.

"I…" he stopped to gather his thoughts. "I want a rematch with you." He said it loudly and glared at him.

"Fine, but don't get mad when you loss again. This is the last time I'm going against you." Reno blinked, He hadn't been expecting him to agree so readily.

"Alright than. What are the stakes?" he continued to glare down at him as he hid his shock behind the glare.

"Hm, I don't know. I don't really feel like seeing you in a dress again, though that was entertaining." He smirked at the enraged look Reno had on his face. "How about we do what ever the other wants. One unquestioned task given whenever they want." He looked up with a thoughtful expression and watched the thoughts play across Reno's face. Confusion, understanding , intrigue.

He nodded fine. Turning to Tifa and nodded to her, "The same as last time."

"Alright, but your tab is going up even higher with this." She ducked down to grab the bottles from under the counter.

"What?" he turned to face her. "What do you mean my tab?"

"The bottles you two went through last time were put on your tab." She handed him the tray she'd put everything on.

He gripped it in a death grip, his knuckles white as he realized who had put the charge on it. He turned around and almost made the bottles fall off. "You!" Kadaj just smirked.

"Are we going to get this over with or not?" He asked him and grabbed one of the bottles and shot glasses.

He took a deep breath and sigh. "Fine, but hang on a moment." He turned to Tifa and fished out his wallet. "I'll pay for _my _bottle now and I'll pay off my tab in a few days once my pay check comes in." She nodded and took the money he held out.

"Fine, but don't forget about the interest." She said and walked off.

He turned back around and sat down with a thud. "Alright let's go." He grabbed his glass and poured in the booze.

They sat there in silence, with nothing but the sound of the glasses clinking as they poured the liquor.

Reno drowned another shot and smiled evilly at his opponent across the table. He was going down and he would go to any lengths to be the Remnant, even at the risk of alcohol poisoning. Even if this felt like déjà vu to him.

They had been sitting there for about an hour when he felt the first effects of the liquor. His vision started to blur on and off and the room was swirling sickly around him. He was losing again and he couldn't do a thing about it.

The liquor was dragging at his arms as he raised it to his lips and drank the shot down. He went to refill his glass and couldn't pour it. He tried to raise it high enough to just let it pour itself, but just before it tipped, he felt it slip from his numb fingers.

He watched it fall in slow motion and watched as Kadaj smoothly caught it before it hit the table. He was screaming in his head, ranting at the unfairness. _'Damn it! Shit, shit, shit! Why is he not fucking effected by it like I am?'_

He felt his head drooping and struggled in vain. "Looks like I win again." Kadaj said and stood.

"Wait…damn it! I'm…not done…yet." It was a struggle to talk past his numb lips.

"Ha ha ha, maybe next time, dog..." His voice faded out as his head sank lower to the table. His vision was fading rapidly. The last thing he heard was Kadaj talking to Tifa saying "I'll take him back home" and then he blacked out completely.

Sniff, poor Reno, he'll never learn. I wonder what Kadaj is going to make him do? [Grins evilly] You'll just have to wait and see cause I'm not telling a thing.

Reno: WHAT! Please tell me, please!!!!! He's going to make me suffer isn't he?

Kadaj: Oh Reno, don't be such a baby and take what's coming to you.

Reno: Please!!!!

Sorry, but no, you just have to wait. I hope you enjoy this odd story and please comment.


	4. Kadaj's Task

**Chapter 4. Kadaj's Task**

Reno opened his eyes to his room and groaned aloud as the images from last night trickled through his mind. Why? No matter how hard he tried, he could keep up with the remnant. It was like he was a bottomless pit.

He lie there and rubbed his aching head for a while than sat up slowly. _'Well at least it's my day off.'_ he thought to himself as he pulled his stiff body out of the bed and dragged himself toward the bathroom.

The hot water had the same minimal effect on his ache, but it still helped it become more bearable. He pulled on a pair of loose slacks and just shoved his arms through one of his button down shirts, but he didn't do it up. He was just going to laze around the house today and didn't care how he looked.

Shuffling through the room, he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Opening it, he chucked the aspirin in his hand into his mouth and took a swig from the bottle.

He turned and started to shuffle towards the couch when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it, expecting another garment bag, but he only saw something stuck to the door. Sighing he walked over to the door and pull it off with a hard yanked and opened it.

He read it, than read it again. "Be there at 10:45," he read it out loud and than glanced at the clock on the wall. "10 o'clock," he said aloud and sighed again. _'Looks like Kadaj isn't done with me yet.'_

He still had thirty minutes until he needed to be there, so he decided to have a small breakfast of peanut butter toast and water.

=====================  
He stood in front of the apartment building and glared at it. Why he had even decided to come here was beyond him. Taking a deep breath he walked inside and took the stairs up to the third floor and top floor. He glanced the crumpled paper in his hand, room 316.

He walked down the hall, glancing at the door numbers until he came to 316. He stood there for a minute, exactly, debating whether he should knock or leave when the door opened in his face. He looked into Kadaj's face with a startled expression.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there all day?" He demanded and turned from the open doorway. He took a step inside and shut the door. Looking around, he thought to himself, _'so this is Kadaj's place. It's so… so clean.'_

It was clean, a lot cleaner than Reno's place. Everything was where it should be. There were no clothes scattered on the floor or dirty dishes in the sink. The wooden floor was clean and slightly shiny, as if it had either been washed or polished.

"Sit on the couch, dog. I need a minute to think up what I'm going to have you do." He turned and went into one of the back rooms. He followed his path and saw a made bed before the door was shut. Sighing he sat on the couch and leaned his head back. The couch was really soft and as he sat there waiting, he felt himself dozing off, but he tried to stay awake. His eyes drooped and though he fought it, they closed on their own and wouldn't open.

=====================  
Kadaj stood in the doorway of his room and watched him fall asleep. He smiled a small smile and turned back to his room. It would give him time to figure out what he would make him do.

He tried a few ideas in his head, but none of them were all that appealing to him. He had walked back into the main room and looked at the sleeping Turk. As usual, he was a mess. His shirt was wrinkled, and was only buttoned be four buttons, exposing a lot of skin. His hair at least was brushed, but still messy though he hadn't put his goggles on so his bangs fell forward and to the side of his face, curved slightly as if the goggles were still there.

He was turning away from him when an idea struck him. He thought it over for a brief moment. He wondered if the Turk would actually do it or refuse. _'Well, let's find out.'_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to the love seat that was perpendicular to the couch and sat. "I've decided what it is you'll do." He said loudly.

Reno jumped and glanced around quickly with sleep-blurred eyes. "Wha- huh…" he mumbled than straitened out of his slumped posture. "Did you say something?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes, I said I've decided what it is you'll do for me." He let the thought sink in.

"Well what is it?" he demanded impatiently.

He gave a smug smile, and he watched Reno gulped. He probably looked like the cat that had gotten into the cream. "There is just one thing you need to do and you're off the hook." He stalled again.

"Oh, just spit it out already." He demanded.

"Fine, you have to…kiss me. Just one kiss on the lips and than you're free to go." He watched Reno's face in interest as the emotions flashed across it. Confusion, shock, disbelief, calculating, deep thought. He wasn't even looking at him anymore as he thought over the task. _'He really is fun to watch.' _Kadaj thought to himself.

Reno sat up strait and looked at him. "Just one k-kiss?" He stuttered over the word.

"Yes, just one." Kadaj could see what he was thinking. _Just make it fast and get it over with… It can't be too horrible…_

He swallowed noisily and nodded, "Fine."

Kadaj smiled and stood up slowly. He watched as Reno took first on step than another till he was in front of Kadaj. He gulped and lifted his hands slowly and placed them on his shoulders. He hesitated for a moment, but Kadaj didn't push him. He was having too much fun in this.

He watched his lean in slowly and hesitated right before he felt Reno's lips pressed against his own. Kadaj stood there for a few seconds and felt Reno relax into it. He was surprised when Reno didn't pull away immediately, but ignored the thought as he savored the kiss.

It was better than he had been expecting. His lips were soft and firm, made for kissing and made it seemed just for him. He controlled himself and kept his hands at his sides so as not to startle Reno who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Reno finally pulled back, but kept his hands on Kadaj's shoulders. He glared down into Kadaj's eyes and said, "You do know I hate you, right?"

"Yes, but I figured since it was you're day off, why not make you hate me more." He said and let Reno pull him into another kiss.

=====================  
A few days later

Reno lie on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled slightly when he felt Kadaj stir next to him. Had it only been a few days ago when they had first kissed? He remembered what he had asked him that day too.

_"Kadaj, you've been keeping tabs on me haven't you?" He had asked. It had all clicked into place when he had been kissing him. He remembered what Tifa had told him, how Kadaj had started to go to the bar around the same time he had and how he just seemed to know when his day off was and where he lived._

He sighed again and looked down at the remnants white hair. Yes he was his, but he was never going to drink against him again, especially since they tended to go wrong when Kadaj was involved.

YAY, It's finally finished. My second story completed in record time. [Bows] I was thinking of adding more smut, but I decided not to. It would have just been too much, at least to me. Reno can be really naïve sometimes. Thank you for reading and please comment. I'll be finishing up my other stories and starting new ones so look forward to those.

Reno: Hey, no fair. How come I was the only one outside the loop?

Kadaj: Because than it wouldn't be a funny story. Now be a good boy and shut up.

Reno: [grumbles]

Kadaj: Good boy!

Based off a strange conversation with NightshadeULF and a picture I drew of Reno in a maid's outfit. Don't ask why I drew it; I'll just confuse the hell out of you. 3

I don't own the characters.

"Yes, for a few months now I think." He had leaned against his chest and laughed as looked down at him.

"I'm an idiot." Reno had mumbled.

"No, just naïve and mine now." He leaned up and captured his mouth again.


End file.
